


Kiibo donates 4$ to the children's hospital and ends up at waifu island

by Tsumugeee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1955-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Chapter 1-Kiibo felt special and went to donate but tony the river frosted saihara uwu then goes to court and is saddChapter 2-Rantaro, ouma, komaeda, kiibo (and kaito somehow) go to waifu island (mars)Chapter 3-Papa Louie from papas Hamburgria (and all that shit) hacks rantaro and the truth is revealed about why himiko sucksChapter 4- himiko dark secret ᴺʸᵉʰChapter 5- cursed familyChapter 6- korekiyo love hotel  (cursed)Chapter 7- kinky ketchup and kiibo becoming kirigiri (this is the best chapter ever)Chapter 8- just an image of kiibo with kirigiri heasdChapter 9-kirumi cheats with komaedaChapter 10- more kyokobo sprite shitChapter 11-angie is JesusChapter 12-royal weddingChapter 13-thje boys and drvé4Chapter 14-himiko voredChapter 15-EpilougeChapter 16-AcknoledgementsThanks this was fun-Tsumugeee 😆✌Chapter 7 is better by far thpugh
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Yonaga Angie, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Tojo Kirumi, Rantaro and every fucking gorl there
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Ultimate Crap Artist

Well one day kiibo was doing some stupid shiz and decided that he has to frocking die if he doesn't do something humane. So he went to the children's hospital and went up the staircase to the sick kids and gave them all a nickel. One of the kids was saohara and he had gay so he was sad. Kibo feelt bad and sad OK I'm sowwy owo and den he went and cwied. "Wat will I dwo?" "Sswihaawa is willy SWAD!" So then he decoded to smack the shit out of him and was like okawy. Saihara didn't cry bexausenhe is a man. 

Tony tiger came with nurse angioe who had a seizure on one of the kids and exploded. Saihara was rlly sad that Angie's gayed his best friend so he killed tony tiger before he frosted his flakes. 

Junko was mad so she got the seizing Angie of of korekiyo and exploded \croecorne

Junko was mad "hey y'all roses are red despair is dandy get in my van I'll give you some candy" she yelled

"Uwu... O-okawy" kiibo died (but not rlly) 

Junko actually brought hjim to court where 3 judges were

Judge kirumi was so mad at him for peeing on kaedes USB drive and kaede was crying in the corner with Angie who was pumping her with heroin.

"Well electric chair" judge kiriumi was like

Kiibo wood absorb the electrid chair hahhha 

So he sat in it and kaedea was high and Angie was oranges Justus in the bathroom and kiibo came in and said "I need to escape help me" 

"What OK" Angie said

Kiibo was dissembled and flushed piece by piece in the toilet.

Kaito was in the sewer and put home together 

To be continue... 😱😱😱😱


	2. Firefighters in super danganchernobyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuclear radiation kills off all casts except drv3 and some dr3.
> 
> Owo! What is gwonna hapwen! Will kiibo die? Who knows?

Kaito reassembled kiibo in the sewer. 

"Where am I" he said since his memory was wiped. ( since he is in the sewer)

"Rússïå" kaito said in a dumb accent.

"Is it" kiibo smelshed the air, "chair nobyl?"

"Uh yes. We are firefighters I will disguise you then go to the surface." 

Kaito gave kiibo a stupid junko enoshime custume THAT DIDNT EVEN LOOK LIKE HER!!! 🙅. But that's good since they want to kill junko

Kiibo and kaito climbed out of the sewer and saw despair. The dr2 cast were dead from acute radiation poisoning but who cares about them👏👏

The firefighters were sissy and too scared to touch the radioactive fire so they just watched ythe news on a bench near by.

"Wow look kiibo is most wanted criminal" ouma said. 

"Oh ok" said rantaro who doesn't give two shiz anymore. He then proceeded to pray to Jesus

Kiibo crawled over to them and said "hey guys what's poppin'"

"Oh hi firefighter" ouma said

Then for some dumb reason komaeda came out of the damn fire, but luckily (hah) he was t-posing.

"My prayer came true" rantaro said and he and ouma rode komeade to mars

Kiibo was feeling REALLLY left out so he robbed kaitos spaceship to go to mars too.

Kaoto cried because he built that spaceship for years. But luckily he was shit at building and it broke with kiibo inside

"Oh crap" kiibo said as he was falling halfway to mars. He could see rantaro ouma and komaeda from where he was and cried but luckily he had rocket booster feet from miu and flew to mars

When he got there he saw

To be continue... 😷👲😟🎫😭😩👌✌😈🙅


	3. Semapi planet >///<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo sees all these waifus anpt smempai pwanet!! ÓwÒ 
> 
> How will hwe cwonfwont wantawo and ouma úwù
> 
> We must fwind ouwt!!!!!

At mars kiibo landed. "Uhm" kiibo said and he tapped the traitor, komaeda on the shoulder

"Omg u were in court but I **hope** you are good now" komaeda remarked

"Yes I am" kiibo protested 

"Well look at all the waifu kiibo" komaeda said

"KIRUMI BEST GIRL" kiibo accidentally said

"Woah, papa Louie is trying to hack me and I'm just letting him." Rantaro said as he pressed allow on his phone

"Shit" ouma said as rantaro phone got a naughty redirect, and then his girlfroend, kaede saw of and broke up with him when she saw the phone screen

"Whatever I was cheating anyway" rantaro shrugged

"With who" kiibo shocked said

"Uhmmmmm" ranatroa bliugshed 

"Uwu me" miu said 

"Yes" said ouma

Maki came and made out with kaito, who is homeless ofc. 

This made rantaro cry because he loved both of them, but seperarly 😏

Kiibo was the ultimate detective now, since saihara died of gay and kaede cried since she cheated on rantaro with him. (I don't ship it) 🙅

Tenko isn't there since nobody like her

Himiko had to die because she is really annoying, she was threaten by who tho?

Kiibo needed to find out

Next times on waifu island

To be continue.......👌🇮🇴😗😭💖💅


	4. Well, shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is everybody :0
> 
> Well more of kiibo try to figures out what thefuck ids going on

Kiibo was trying to find out who hated himiko _that_ much but its pretty hard since everybody hate himiko.

When he came out of some lab or shit he only saw ouma komaeda and kaito and ryoma since he is dumbness

"Well where is everybody" kiibo InQuIreD

"Rantaro's room" komaeda said

"Omg is jedead" kiibo said

komaeda chuckled and kaito cried 

"Well no" ouma said

Kiibo never sunk it in that they were doing some kinky shit because he is really dumb

"I have to go inthereeeee" he said

"Doors locked," komaeda said, "I tried"

"wHy iS it lOcKEd?" Kiibo asked

"Well yes but no" ouma a s k e d

Ryoma doesn't get to join since he is a midget

Himiko came out of the dorm or something and she did that stupid thing where she slightly puts her hat down

"nyeh grrr" himiko said

"What's wrong" asked ryoma

"They won't let me nyeh in nyeh nyeh" himiko said but she said it madly

"Oh because you midget like ryoma!" Ouma said

"ᴺʸᵉʰ?" Himiko asked

"Hmmm" kiibo said

Since he was a detective he went thew library and opened the door, as he grabbed a p0rn book he found a secret passage as he grabbed the book

"Wow" he said and walked in like a dumbass

He found a book called ñyêh, and flipped to the first page, he saw a picture of himiko, but she was wearing a cult bikini 

The rest of the pages were translations to English like for example "ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ"= fuck you

Kiibo was shocked that himiko would make such a remark and put the book in his pants

When he went to the door komaeda himiko and ouma stood their

" guys you won't believe what I fou-" 

Before he could fonoish komaeda took his tote bag and put it over kiibos head.

"What" kiibo said scardly

Next time on waifu island...👌💅💖😗😭

To be continue......👻😱🚽📹🎯🎯🎥🎨


	5. The True....  Waifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my series byakuya and kiibo is this ultimate ship or some dumb name then you would be wondering who is the waifu of komaeda? Well here ylou fond out

Komaeda chuckled as he sat on his throne, his waifu, ouma grabbed the tote bag off of kiibo and went on his throne

There was a smaller throne at the bottom of there thrones and himiko was there

"What the Frick" kiibo said as he saw this cursed family

"ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ" himiko said

"ᴺʸᵉʰ, ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ" komaeda remarked

Kiibo grabbed his translation book and flipped through the pages

He gasped because himiko said "let's kill kiibo"

Before he figured out what komaeda said ouma grabbed the book and threw it in the fire

"My friends are looking for me they will killlll you!" Kiibo yelled

Komaeda used his luck and made a marble roll off this table fall into the box of dyamote explode and roll on the bowling ball shelf and the bowling ball fell on kiibos head and he passed out

He woke up and was deformed, as his head was squished

He cried because he now wasn't detective because he can't remember what detective work is, but he was bad at being a detective anyway.

"Plastic survey you may get but first youm must do something for me" komaeda said

"Anything"' kiibo pleaded

" well I told korekiyo I would go to love hotel with him so you must go in my place" komaeda said

Kiibo sadly excepted and got the key from ouma

He went to love hotel and opened the door

When he took a step inside he saw

Next time on waifu island 💅💖😗👌😭

To be continue... 📹🎯💖🔳🔲🇰🇬🇯🇵🙅👌


	6. Korekiyo Kink Hotel Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we all know if the original korekiyo was implied to fucking rape shuichi but now deformed kiibo is here so let's see what the hell is gonna happen

Kiibo came in to see korekiyo ass naked in a superhero pose and felt like crying

"Uhm what the fuck" kiibo asked

"You are not rantaro" korekiyo said 

Kiibo finally realized what a kinky guy rantaro was

"Well," started korekiyo " this is hooker style so JuSt ThIs One TiME"

Kiibo was relieved by this

"You look deformed, kiibo" korekiyo said

"Well if I do this then I get plastic surgery and be pretty' kiibo said

" I see, well then let's begin" 

Kiibo wasnt ready so he was like "let me freshen up"

Kiibo ran into the bathroom and called miu 

"Tf you want" yelled miu

"Help me you slut" and kiibo explained this situation, miu gave him advise

"OK I'm ready" said kiibo "what's the safe word"

"Sister"

" what OK" 

Everything was dark

Hinata came by to collect the love hotel video tape from the rooms and watch them, so he went to the video camera room to see korekiyo yelling sister and he had an idea of his own of what was going on 

He ran into the and yelled at kiibo who was out of control 

Komaeda came by to see what was going on and was like "holy fucking shit" 

He turned the off button on kiibo and died 

Wow

I fucking hate myself for this

Next time on waifu island💅😗💖👌😭

To be continue....👻🚽🚽🎨👌💖😭🙅😗


	7. This is some ketechup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awfter kowekiwo gwot waped bwy kweebler ùwú hwe is mwad awt kowmweada fwor wetting kwiibo dwo dwis

The fact that all of this happened at hopes peak is quite the twist, but I mean who cares

Everybody went the cafeteria to poke this body monokuma is talking about. 

Kirumi was on the floor laying down (body discovery music) with blood

Kiibo cried and held her "nnoooo!" 

"What I slipped" kirumi said

"Then what's this blood?"

Keebler suddenly licked kirumi and stated...

"ᵀʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵏᶦⁿᵏʸ ᵏᵉᵗᶜʰᵘᵖ." 

everyone was shocked that it was real blood

"It's probably period" miu said

"UHM NO" kirumi blugshedd

Kiibo was mad miu would say such a thing to his waifu but before he could finish komaeda came 

"Kiibo would you liok this plastic surgery now?" Komaeda asked

Kiibo looked around, maybe he didn't need it , he would be respected either way by his true friends

He paused

"Fuck yeah" he concluded.

Then he went to get his plastic surgery

Nurse Angie was there and asked what will it be

Kiibo thought for a seconds... 

"bRazIlLliAn BuTt LIft and make my face look like Kyouko kirigiri."

Nurse Angie never worked with a robot before so she had to hunt down kyouko and kill her and steal her head and pump it with something so it doesn't rot and chop of kiibos deformed head and replace it kyoukos 

Kiibo looked in the mirror

"I love it" saihara would like it too😏

He touched his new face and it felt human but whatever 

He walked in and everybody was eating dinner

"What is kirigiri doing here" himiko nyehed 

"Hey you kidnapped me" kiibo said

"Well," himiko chuckled, "we were all high" and she proceeded to pour her breakfast into her pants

"What the fuck" komaeda thought out loud then he blushed

Hinata came in after watching all the love hotel scenes and just sat there

"Im glad saihara is dead" he said

"Aren't we all" rantaro said and everybody laughed except for kaede who cried and ouma who fake laughed but was during inside

Next time on waifu island💅😩✌👌💖

To be continue.... 🎥😆✌👍🎯🔳🔲😈😭👌


	8. Kyoukobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to redraw the hair between the arm but its amazing


	9. Kirumi cheats on kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi cheats on kiibo and you can't blame her for getting sick of robo-sex

Kirumi woke up in kiibos room and checked the clock

It was 11 and she screams because she didn't make breakfast

She walked out of the room slowly and kaito hit her with a baseball bat

She wokee up in the kitchen and made luch, but then komaeda came in

"There's a video camera here" he said

"What why"

"For kiibo" he said

"I hate Minecraft"

"We have so much in command" 

Then they fucked

Kiibo saw the video and cried so much he got biner

Kaito saw

"owo what's this" he said

"Despair" kiibo said

"Brevity is soul of the wit," he said "but content does have to be 10 inches long"

"How" kiibo asked "it dosemnt growe that fast"

Kaito Chuckled

He gave kiibo a mini dumbell and kiibo knew what to do

He SHOVED IT UOP HIMIKOS ASS

Kaito stared at kiibo and kiibo stared back

The tape was still Rollin and kirumix and komaeda were still at it

"But why" kiibo asked

Kaito chuckled

"You stole naegis girlfriend" he said

"How" kiibo asked

"She gave you head"

"What this is kirigiri's head?!?"

"Yeah Angie just popped it on yuou"

Kiibo squished his face

"Wow I have kyoukos head" kiibo said

He suddenly felt super smart and was detective again

Burt it was to late and himiko was already dead

Next time on waifu island👌😭💖✌💅

To be continue...🎥🇯🇵👻🚽🇰🇬👌🎥💖😭😭


	10. Kyokobo




	11. What the hell happened here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko is finnaly dead but my version of her was way better

Everybody stared at the corpse

"Mother trucker that must of hurt like a buttcheek on a stick" maki said.

Komaeda stared at maki.

"Tf, you high?" He asked

"Do you want to die" maki said trying to sound cool but failing horribly

"Stfu with you empty threats" ouma said and maki snorted some cocaine

Kiibo the detective look at himiko with a kitchen knife stabbed in her, a dinner plate and kirumi's handkerchief on himiko.

"Who could have done this." He said shaking his head

Komaeda chuckled

"Are you fucking blind?" he asked

Kiibo shook his head 

"It was kirumi you retard" Angie said

Kiibo was so mad he leapt onto Angie and tried to kill her

Angie t-posed and a bright light shined behind her

"Kiibo, you are going to hell" a voice said

"what" he saiod

"Jesus?" Rantaro asked

"Yes." Said Jesus" But my name is also atua" he said

"Kiibo how could you" said rantaro

"Well I didn't know Angie was Jesus" he said

Jesus kissed rantaro and kicked kiibo in the balls

"Forgive me" kiibo said

Jesus shook his head and went to heaven

Then Angie decides to have a seizure 

"Jesus has left my vessel" she said

"But u fucking killed kirigiri why does Jesus love you" Komaeda asked

"I said soryy" said Angie

"Oh okay" said Komaeda

Then everybody but kiibo got an invitation to junko and mukuros wedding

"What the balls they are sisters" said ouma

Korekiyo gave ouma a disgusted face

"Why didn't I get one" kiibo cried

"Because of despair" said Komaeda

"Oh okay" kiibo said

Angie ate her letter and the others went to the wedding

Next time on waifu island💅👌😭✌😏💖

To be continue....🎯🔳🇮🇴📹😈🇯🇵🔲🎯💖😭😭😭💖


	12. The Royal Wedding 😭👌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and mukuro tie the not 😩😭💖💖💖 so romantovc 😭💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyokobo is kiibo and kirigiri combined

junko and mukero by: me 😭👌💖

Everybody but kiibo went to Alabama, the only state where lesbians and sisters could get married

The wedding was monokuma themed but also despair themed

For traditional reasons the switched clothes for the big day

Junko stood in the aisle waiting for mukuro and kaito was crying so hard it was so touching

Speaking of touching kiibo was waiting outside the McDonald's the wedding was at

Kiibo peeked through a crack through the glass door to see what was going on

Mukuro wasn't coming and junko loved the despair 

Everyone watch in amazement as himiko's corpse was thrown in the aisle

Komaeda chuckled

Junko took off her clothes and went to the food and ate a chicken wing

Mukuro came and saw himikos corpse

"Why is a robodpt with kirigiri's head outside

" that's a fucking stereotype " kyokobo yelled

"What ever" junko said and Komaeda beat the shit out of rantaro

"Why" asked ouma

"Its just a prank bro" Komaeda reassured

Rantaro was unconscious and stacked on himiko

"Such despair" junko said

Komaeda loved despair

But now he likes hope

"What did you just say" Komaeda asked

"What, oh, despair" junko said

"ILL SHOW YOU DESPAIR" Komaeda yelled and thrashed the wedding

"Such d-d-DESPAIR" junko said happily

Rantaro woke up to see Komaeda going ape shit on the ceiling

"Am I in hell" he asked

Ouma said yes

Angie heard the word hell and had a seizure 

"Best wedding ever" junko said

Komaeda fell of the ceiling and threw Angie out the window

Miu sat there

And cried herself to sleep 

Kirumi made out with Komaeda and kyokobo cried

Ouma and kaito ate some cocaine, in the food aisle of course and rantaro tried to kill himself

Kaede shot herself with rantaro's gun and rantaro kicked her for using up his amo

Junko and mukuro kissed 

But then monokuma came...

Next time on waifu island.😭👌💖💅😏✌

To be continue...🔳😏💅💖😭😭🎥🇰🇬


	13. Danganronpa v4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma crashes the crashed weeding  
> The boys change costume  
> V4 begins..

v4 confirmed characters

"I never said you could marry mukuro" monokuma said angrily

"But DAd Deeeee" junko moaned

The boys were kidnapped by monokuma and kyokobo screamed

"What the fuck" Komaeda said as he was in monokuma van

"Idk" ouma said

"Why us" said kirumi

"Because" said Komaeda

Kaito cried

Then they all passed by burger king

Komaeda screamed kaito rolled on the floor ouma screeched and kirumi drooled

"We WANTY BURGER KING" kirumi screamed

"No stfu" monokuma said

Komaeda beat the shit out of kaito and kaito screeched

"What the actual fuck are u guys doing back there" monokuma asked

"Each other" ouma said

Monokuma quickly turned to burger king and I to the drive thru

"Stup fucking each other and I'll get you some fries!!" Monokuma said

"AND a milkshake" said ouma

"Alright" monokuma said and brought the food

Komaedfries

his fry 

"What the fuck is this shit" he asked

"What the fuck is wrong" monokuma asked

"Its RAW" Komaeda said and threw it on monokuma

"WHWT ARE YOU TSALKNG BOUT" monokuma said when he saw the fries

Kirumi sipped her milkshake

"Its.... Raw" she said and chucked it on kaito

"BRUH" monokuma said

"Whatever" kirumi said

Ouma ate his milkshake but it was raw so he the it up on kaito

Seeing vomit made Komaeda throw up on kirumi 

Kirumi was so grossed out she thjrew up on ouma

Monokuma screamed and drove to his lab

He made them gl inside and all shower in this big shower and kirumi felt really awkward

Then monokuma gave them all clothes

"What" they all said

"Oh yeah you guys need to switch clothes" monokuma said

"For what" kaito asked

"Danganronpa v4!!" Monokuma responded

Everbody was like what

"You are all master minds" monokuma continued

"Oh what" ouma asked

"You will all form a supreme being" he said

"Called what" kaito asked

"Tsumugi Shirogane" he said

"Oh shit OK" ouma said

"Tsumugi is a robot you all will control" monokuma continued

"Yeah if we are controlling her who is gonna be us" ouma asked

"Idk man I'll just say your dead" monokuma said

"OK" kaito said

"We start now" said monokuma...

Next time on waifu island😭👌👌💖💅💅😏🇯✌

To be continue...👌👻🇯🇵🚽🔲🇮🇴😭😭💖👍👌✌


	14. Dnagn I don't wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody feels like going ppto v4 smh

"I vored " reads himiko's pin

Kiibo sat outside the MacDonalds when monokuma came

"What" he said

"Come join danganronpa v4" monokuma requested

"No why" kiibo asked

"Idk it will be fun" monokuma said

Kiibo didn't feel like going so he just beat up monokuma

"Bruh why" monokuma said

Himiko came in 

"Wait wtf you dead" kiibo said

"Nyeh I used my magic " himiko LIED

Then Komaeda came

"Bruh what the hell why are you wearing ouma's clothes" kiibo asked

"k i n k" Komaeda replied

Then kaito came

"Okay why are you wearing a dress." Kiibo asked

Kaito stared into kiibo's soul

Kiibo painted his nails because of this

Then ouma and kirumi came 

Kiibo had nothing to say

Angie then came

"I have reincarnated himiko" she said

"That explains a lot" said kiibo

Himiko looked off today

"What's wrong himiko" asked kiibo

"I need something to put in my PANTS" 

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE" he said

Komaeda came to break up the fight

"What's wrong" he said

"Himiko" kiibo replied

"Why do you have a voting sticker, who did you vote for" Komaeda said anxiously

"Nyehhh..." Himiko said

"TELL ME" Komaeda screamed

"Trump" himiko said

Rantaro gave a nod of approval and Komaeda cried

"Shut the hell up you hippie democrat pasafist looser" himiko said

Angie decided to run for president and won by brainwashing

Monokuma saw this all and decided he might as well die so he killed himself

Jjnko despaired at this

Ouma and kaito were high and crashed a car into Angie but they went to heaven

Rantaro voted 😭👌

Sairhara and kaede are still dead

And kiibo, well he met the love of his life...

Byakuya

But then tenko came

Next time on waifu island💖😭👌✌😆💅💅💖💖

To be continue...🎥😭👌✌😆👻💖🎯🎥🎥📹


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun I might update but who knows 😆✌  
> Thanks!  
> -tsumugeee

President Rangie Yomami by: me 😏👌

All shit must come to an end, and so does kiibo's wild adventure through becoming transgender and just plain retarded

Epilogue:

Angie has became the first gay transgender communist president

She and rantaro had a kid named Rangie, a mistake child with no boobs

Ouma and kaito are still dead

Tenko died

Himiko voted for Rangie

Ryoma hates iPads

Kaede is dead

Saihara died in chapter 3 or some shit IDC

Kirumi and Komaeda had a kid named Koimaemi, which I'm not making and edit of because kit looks like kirumi and is a waste of my time

Gonta stillm doesn't exist

And I probably forgot some people but who cares about them. 😗


	16. Acknowledgments

I created this back 55' when danganronpa was as new as Rangie's ass

Lol jk

This was really fun but I was afraid it would turn really unfunny and I was running out of ideas, if I get 100 hits I might make a prequel but idk :p

Thanks anyway

-Tsumugee


End file.
